


Fire

by romanticalgirl



Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-15-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-15-06

Horatio watches the fire as it snaps in the hearth, the solid brick holding it at bay while casting its heat out at him. He closes his eyes and he can hear the sharp peals of laughter as they rise and fall in the distance, the sound of little Maria’s giggles and little Horatio’s honest joy the only music he can hear. 

The fire pops again and the sound changes to what it is, the quiet sobs of Maria, her head bent over their little bodies and it falls, like every other song, on his tone-deaf ears.


End file.
